Wink
by RoseDragonscales412
Summary: She didn't care what Natsu said later, but he totally deserved being thrown out the window! NatsuxLucy One-shot. Slight Romance


**Hey everyone! Since my one-shot Daddy was a hit I figured I put this up. I had written a while ago but I never felt like posting it.**

 **I got this idea one night talking with my roommate during finals last spring semester. Between the heat and dreams we could never get a goodnights sleep.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

After joining Fairy Tail Lucy could tell you how important getting a goodnight's sleep was. Especially with the craziest that had happened over the years. On that note, Lucy had come to develop certain sleeping habits.

She couldn't purposely sleep on a couch, unless she was terribly ill.

When camping she had to use her traveling pack as a pillow (her sweatshirt just didn't cut it), and she had to sleep with head pointing towards the west.

If she was to nap on her bed. She had to be on top of the covers _and_ she had to opposite the way would if she were to normally sleep.

AND when she went to bed it had to be slightly cool. Not freezing, just a slight chill. That way she could enjoy the warmth of her blankets. Some nights if she felt it was too warm all she had to do was stick her leg out from under the blankets and she would be set.

Tonight was not one of those nights…

Lucy prepared for bed as usual. She made herself a cup of chamomile tea, sipping it slowly as she wrote a little more of her novel. When she couldn't write anymore she place the cup into the sink and go to the bathroom for a bath.

After her bath she dressed into her pajamas, write to her parents and then turn in for night.

Tonight however was one of those nights that her partner and his blue furball decided to sleepover unannounced, _again_. Despite popular belief it didn't happen often.

However when it did, the annoying factor wasn't _just_ because he was sharing her bed. It was because the bed became too warm. Too damn warm. Hot in fact!

 _ **NOT LIKE THAT PERVES!**_

Lucy knew from the other women in the guild that guys can act like a heat source. Natsu was no exception. However, they didn't mention that Natsu was in fact a fucking furnace.

The blonde could always tell when the dragonslayer sneaked into her bed in the middle of the night. She would always wake up feeling slightly sticky, and she couldn't breathe.

 _ **IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!**_

With it too hot she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Not with the human heater next to her. The blonde huffed as she shot up to look at the intruder. "Why do you have to sleep in my bed?"

She felt the blue ball curled at her feet move. Happy turned to stared at his annoyed teammate, "Shhh! Lucy, you'll wake Natsu." The cat whispered.

"Good!" The blonde hissed quietly, why the hell was she being quiet? It was her house she could do whatever she wanted. She could wake to sleep pink-haired man if she wanted to, "Then, I can kick you two out of my bed."

The exceed jumped and looked her in the eyes, "No! Lucy! Stop he just got to sleep!"

"So?"

"He hadn't slept all week!"

That stopped Lucy quickly to look at the exceed in her lap. Natsu had trouble sleeping? He never mentioned anything about it to her. Hell, the man ran around the guild with so much energy all the time she wouldn't be able to tell, "What do mean Happy?"

Happy turned to look at his best friend before he looked at the blonde, "The nightmares…"

"Nightmares?"

"Luce…" a groggy voice mumbled.

Both Lucy and Happy turned to see Natsu squinting at the two in the dark. "Natsu," Lucy began looking at him, "Why are you in my bed?"

He smirked as he rolled over to his back. "It's comfy…" He raised his arms over his head to stretch, "You should really go back to bed."

"I have a dragon in my bed." She felt his hand wrap behind her back and gently pulled her closer to the dragonslayer. She shuffled closer despite what she really wanted to. Gosh, why did he have to be so warm? "Tends to scare off people…"

She saw him smirk before he smothered her in a hug. Good grief! She wouldn't be able to go to bed now with this heat!

"Don't worry…" He yawned, "Happy doesn't bite." Lucy started to squirm she had to get away from his body heat.

"Aye!" Happy called from their feet

"Besides," He mumbled as he nuzzled her head, "I'll protect you, always…"

Lucy stopped at that, damn Natsu. He should really be careful when saying stuff like that. People could take that the wrong way. However, she knew it was true, "I know…"

A loud snore broke through the silence.

 _ **GAH!**_

She shifted her head as much as she could, had he really fallen asleep? _Ass_ ….

Of course he could. All while she was burning up!

When she got out of this in the morning she'll kill! Damn Natsu and he's Cuddly sleeper ways!

Lucy wiggled her right out just enough to free itself from the covers. Slowly she pressed herself into Natsu embrace. Turning them slightly so with her free foot she could reach the window.

 _ **Just a little closer…**_ She prodded with her foot until could push the window up just a little. _**YES! Success!**_ She felt the cool air enter her room. She moved her foot back over to her side of the bed. At least now she could get some cool air.

It took a little while (like counting the number of times she felt happy squirm by her toes, or the song she could put to the rhythm of Natsu's breathing) but she did get a pretty decent night's sleep.

* * *

Lucy woke up to being roughly shove back out of her bed the next morning. She turned to see Natsu shutting her window.

When he turned back he had a serious look on his face, "Luce, You should know better than to sleep with the window open." She rolled her eyes, great the _cold_ lecture… "You never what weirdos could climb into your room!"

She didn't care what Natsu said later, but he totally deserved being thrown out the window!

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Rose.**


End file.
